


The Witch Queen

by onceuponanobsessedfan



Series: The Beast Prince [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanobsessedfan/pseuds/onceuponanobsessedfan
Summary: The Enchantress' curse is broken, but instead of having the prince to herself, Adam and Belle have been transported together to the witch's realm. With the help of Stanley and LeFou, they must find a way home before the Enchantress gets them.





	The Witch Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Enchantress' curse is broken, Belle and Adam find themselves in a foreign land.

                

 

The mismatched pair of men reached down and helped Belle to sit up. She touched her head, dizzy and aching with every breath. “Where am I?” she murmured.

“Saw you come right out of the sky,” the slimmer, handsome man said. “Gave us a fright.”

“Stanley thought you were a bird,” the portlier man exclaimed. “It was adorable.”

Belle looked around once more at the seemingly endless field around them. The sky was a cloudless blue and hazy mountains sat in the far east along the horizon. Behind the gentlemen was a rickety wagon with a canvas draped over it that read: **LeFou and Friend’s Two-Man Travelling Show!** A gray mare attached to the wagon nibbled at the tall yellow grass.

“Adam . . .” Belle looked around. “Where’s—”

“C’mon, miss, we’ll get you nice and comfortable.” The round-bellied man, LeFou, began pulling Belle to her feet and his companion, Stanley, touched her back for support.

“Adam—where’s—?”

“HEY!” a voice boomed out.

Before any of them had a chance to turn to the voice, Stanley was struck across the face with a rock. “Oi!” he cried, releasing Belle and holding his face.

Belle turned her head and saw her husband charging at the trio with another rock in his hand. He was as wild-eyed and as disheveled as she was. “Get away from my wife!” Adam shouted.

Lefou dropped Belle’s arm and she fell back to the ground. The man ducked as another rock came sailing by. “Hey, whoa, hey!” Lefou cried, covering his head.

Adam neared Belle and helped her up, putting himself before her as a shield against the men who were cowering.

“Hey, whoa!” LeFou continued. “Hey! Whoa! Hey! . . .Whoa!” He uncovered his head and looked at the handsome man dressed only in breeches and a loose white shirt. “ _Hey_ ,” he smiled.

“My face is ruined!” Stanley cried. He stood, hand covering his left eye. “My career is over!”

“Let me see.” LeFou pulled Stanley’s hand away and inspected the wound. There was a small cut on his brow, a sliver of blood rising to the surface. “It’s not so bad.”

“My face is my _job_ , LeFou!” Stanley sang. “We’ll be ruined!”

Adam turned his head to his wife. “Are you hurt?”

Belle shook her head, no.

“You’re being dramatic, dear,” LeFou said. “Remember than sunburn you had last week? Hmm? You were still a stunning Pagliacci.”

“You’re just saying that,” Stanley pouted.

“Excuse me?” Adam called.

“I’m not!” LeFou said, grinning. “Those farmers couldn’t keep their eyes off of you!”

“Excuse me!” Adam yelled.

The men stopped and looked at Belle and her husband.

“Where are we?” Adam asked. “Tell us now, or—”

“Ellira,” Stanley said, touching his gash. He winced and continued, “In the Great Gold Highlands.”

Belle noticed Stanley’s pain and stepped out from behind her husband. “You poor thing,” she ripped the hem of her underdress and tore a piece off. Belle touched it to Stanley’s cut, curiously observing the rouge on his cheeks and lips. She turned her head to Adam and said, "You didn't have to hurt him like that."

Adam stared back defiantly. He wasn't about to apologize for protecting his wife, even if the men were harmless.

“I think we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot,” LeFou said to Adam. “I’m LeFou, and this is my—” He paused, motioning to Stanley, then smiled. “My Pagliacci.”

Adam eyed LeFou up and down. He didn’t seem dangerous, but this was a foreign land with foreign customs. One wrong move could mean death for him and his wife. “I’m Adam. This is my wife, Belle.”

Stanley took Belle’s hand from his face and kissed it, palm down. “Happy days to you, miss.”

Belle smiled wearily.

“I’m sorry,” Adam said, motioning to Stanley. “I thought you were a threat.”

LeFou and Stanley burst out laughing, sharing a look that suggested Adam was mad for even thinking of such a thing.

“You’re strange birds, indeed,” LeFou said. “Where have you come from?”

Belle and Adam looked at one another. She stepped back towards him and took his hand. A look came over Adam suddenly, as though his wife had cursed his name and now she was a stranger to him. He pulled his hand away from hers.

“We were brought here by magic,” Adam explained. “An enchantress placed a curse on me and—”

Stanley and LeFou frowned.

“A curse?” Stanley asked.

“Enchantress?” said LeFou.

“The Witch Queen?” the asked together.

Adam looked at the men. “I-I don’t know. I suppose—”

“Does she have long blonde hair?” LeFou asked.

“Are her eyes cold and dead like an animal carcass?” implored Stanley.

Adam blinked. Was there a wrong answer to this? If he said yes, would they turn him over to the Enchantress for a bit of gold and a pat on the back?

“That sounds like her,” Belle said.

The pair of actors looked at one another, then Stanley turned on his heel . “Goodbye,” he said, hustling towards the wagon.

“Wait!” Adam called. “We don’t want to make any trouble. We just want to go home.”

LeFou sighed and hurried after his companion, grabbing his arm and whispering something to him.

“Please,” Belle cried. “We’d be in your debt.”

The two men turned their heads to Belle. Stanley whispered something to LeFou, and LeFou murmured, “Just trust me, please.” He smiled at the husband and wife, then waved them forward. “We can take you as far as the Fermecat Woods. There’s old magic there. No promises, but it couldn’t hurt.”

Belle looked at her husband. Adam’s face was unreadable. He glanced at her, his mouth set in a hard line, then walked forward towards the wagon. Belle followed after him, undone by his coldness.

0000000

Drell’s eyes fluttered open.

His ear twitched as a woman screamed bloody murder. He stirred, the shackles on his wrists and ankles clanking. Drell sighed deeply. The tiny, narrow window in his cell gave off a sliver of sunlight that played across his chest. How long had he been asleep this time? Ten hours? Twelve? Could he will himself to sleep for days a time to make his sentence more bearable?

Below his circular tower cell, the woman kept screaming.

Drell rolled his eyes and brushed his grimy brown hair from his golden eyes. Women used to fawn over his eyes—“like sunlight!” they’d squeal—but years in this dank prison no doubt dulled them. He licked his chapped lips and stretched the kinks from his neck.

“ _Where is he_?” the woman below screamed. “ _WHERE IS HE_?!”

This piqued Drell’s curiosity. He was used to Enora’s fits. Gods knew she screamed and cried as easily as breathing, but this particular tantrum felt different. The aforementioned “he” was worrisome. Was it the “he” Drell was afraid of? Did this mean Enora’s curse was lifted? If so, where, indeed, was the prince?

There was a loud banging, heavy things being thrown against hard surfaces, then silence.

Drell sat up straight as the door to his prison flew open. Enora panted, her face red and twisted in agony. She had ripped the sleeves of her silver dress and her curled hair was askew. In her rage, Enora had completely disheveled herself. It reminded him of when they were children and Mummy would give him an extra cherry tart after dinner. Enora didn’t even like cherry tarts, but as soon as she saw Drell pop one in his mouth, she screamed bloody murder and pounded her fists against the table.

Enora leaned against the door frame of the cell, her face awash with suffering.

“What’s happened?” Drell asked.

Enora steadied her breath. She smiled slowly, hopefully. “I need your help, brother.”


End file.
